


Still Chasing

by ayadn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, I think?, resentful sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn
Summary: The man she's chased for so long is finally here. With her. In front of her. And even then, she's still chasing.





	Still Chasing

She can still hardly believe it; the day he’d gone back from his travels, repenting for his sins. She wasn’t the first one he visited, which she expected, yet it made her feel disappointed all the same. It was Naruto who told her the news of Sasuke’s return. As soon as he left the dobe’s apartment, Naruto called her with those cellular devices that were recently introduced to Konoha.

It buzzed on her counter while she was cooking dinner, oblivious to the news it would deliver. She picked it up without looking at the screen, it was only either Ino or her mom who would call her at this hour anyways.

“Hello, Sakura speaki –”

“SAKURA-CHAN!” The blonde’s voice boomed through her ear, rattled her brain, and passed through the other.

“Geez, Naruto! When will you ever learn to use these things without murdering the other end’s eardrum?” She sighed, rubbing at the new onset of pain on her temple, wishing that her phone could deliver a punch.

The blonde ignored her remarks, jittery excitement still evident in his voice. “Sakura! He’s back! The idiot Sasuke is back!”

She stiffened at that, and found herself absently drifting towards a chair. “Oh, is that so?” she replied, her irked tone replaced by that of shock.

“Aren’t you happy?” he asked, and she could almost see the grin through the sound of his voice.

“Y-yeah, of course.” She said, though her tone said otherwise.

Naruto was too busy babbling to notice.

“Hey, Naruto?” she cut him off, “I’d love to talk to you more but I’m a little busy with dinner. I’ll see you soon okay?” She hung up without waiting for a reply.

Sasuke was back. It had taken him two years to complete his redemption journey, but now he’s back. His arrival was something she waited for, even long before he left after the war, and now that it’s here, she didn’t quite know what to do. All the scenarios she’d envisioned with him, the words she wanted to say, the questions she’d practiced to ask; their existence too hypothetical, because as soon as reality hit, they faded away, becoming something intangible.

The pot of boiling water bubbled over, the hiss of steam awakening her from her stupor. She realized she was still clutching the phone tightly in her hand, the corner of the screen beginning to separate from its body.

\---

It was during the time when the night sky was darkest did he come and knock on her bedroom window. Her eyes easily fluttered open at the sound as she was never able to fully sleep. It was a habit she developed long ago, back when he’d left for the first time. She scoffed at the thought now, of how she used to refuse sleep, in the slim chance he’d come for her in the middle of the night. She scoffed a second time, realizing he finally did, but only when she started valuing her sleep over his return.

She opened the window, crossing her arms over her chest as the breeze cooled her skin.

“Sasuke-kun.”

“Sakura.”

\---

It was an audacious thing for him to ask her, and her blood boiled at the thought of her response.

She knew that his offer would prevent her from progressing as a medical-nin at the hospital, that it would take her away from her friends and family, away from the life she’d grown accustomed to. A part of her wanted to refuse, a huge part of her wanted to be the one who finally gets to reject him, but he was Sasuke and though she’d conquered her most of her flaws through her years of training, he was the one weakness she could never overcome.

So when he’d ask her to leave Konoha to come travel with him, she responded with a meek “Yes.” Never being able to look him squarely in the eyes.

\---

They have been walking for a day and the sun was starting to set. She had been slightly behind as always, watching his back gently move with each step. Every time she sees him like this, she remembers how she’d always chased him, and how he’d always left her behind. Even though they’re together, she realized, it was no different than now. His back is still faced towards her, and she’s still slightly behind, still chasing.

It was when she called his name, and he, never looking back, only gave a small hum of acknowledgement did she realize she can never catch up to him, because he would never let her. It was a life she never dreamed of living, even if it was with her Sasuke-kun, to be always a step behind, never in front or beside. So she does the only thing she can do, and quietly turns around, walking towards the village she calls home.

He notices and calls her name. She stops but doesn’t look. She had given him everything, but this is the one thing she’ll give herself. She says a simple sorry, then a thank you, and continues to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. I’m just trying to get back into writing and I had a short idea (the ending. which didn't even turn out well even though it was the whole point of this story) which I decided to write a short drabble for. Does it even have plot? No. Does it show Sakura’s feelings well? Probably not. Do I care? Right now I do, but I’ll forget about it soon. Also, I’m not even completely sure how to use a semi-colon and yet I have the audacity to throw it around a couple of times. Send help.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. I'd like to get better. But don't be mean :P


End file.
